SeedfolksTaylor
by NotebookConfessionz
Summary: I do not own seedfolks. I do own Taylor though. About a girl who feels she has no family, and finds comfort through a garden.


**Seedfolks Chapter**

**_I do NOT own Seedfolks or anything. Some in here is true about my life. Its about a girl named Taylor. PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

I used to spend most nights listening to my mom and sister bickering. My dad was in the other room, watching TV. My brother was in his cave (room). I was in my bed reading my favorite book, Twilight. I end up falling asleep to my mom, dad, and sister arguing over something ridiculous, across the hall, and my brother talking on the phone with his girlfriend, next door.

I sometime felt like they don't know I exist. My only friend is my rat, Marshmellow. My parents were leaving for work before I woke up since 1978, the year I turn five and could take care of myself. My brother was only social with friends, typical 16 year old. No one ever saw him, or when they did they didn't dare to talk to him. He sometimes was a scary and creepy person. My sister was always out, and the only time that she had at home she used for yelling at my parents. I did what I could to keep myself entertained which was usually reading or playing with my rat.

One day, while I was walking, I came across a community garden. It looked fun so the next day I came back with violet seeds and a shovel. A very nice man, I think he said his name was Sam, helped me get started. The next day I came back and there was nothing there. I got a little upset, but a little Chinese girl named Kim told me it would take time, and to just keep watering it. After a couple of days I was growing impatient.

After a week had passed I saw a few tiny little stems sprouting from the ground. I was so exited and wanted to show someone. But who? My family wouldn't even care enough to listen and I didn't really have any friends, except my rat. So I decided to show Sam, the nice man who helped me get started. He seemed very proud of me. I wished my father could feel that way. I could tell Sam wasn't from around here. People from around here just aren't that nice.

Since then I'd spend most of my time at the garden. I did everything there, homework, reading, playing, and of course planting! I felt as if I lived there. That gave me an idea, the next day I came with a sleeping bag, pillow, and a bunch of food. I spent a few nights there and it was very fun. I doubt my family even noticed I was gone, it wasn't like I was very loud or noticed when I was there, but here I had friends, almost family. The only thing that was bad about this place was Marshmellow wasn't with me, but she had enough food to last for about a week.

Then one day I left the garden to go for a walk. I soon stumbled upon a sign. The sign stated that a 14 year old girl named Taylor was lost. She had light brown hair and light blue eyes. Then there was a picture of ME! My family had actually noticed I was gone. I went through an array of feelings, first shock, then joy, and lastly pain. The pain was not for me, but for them, it hurt me that they were worried. I had caused them pain. I needed to go home, and soon.

I ran back to the garden grabbed all my stuff (sleeping bag, pillow, food, backpack ect.). I headed straight for home. About halfway there I stopped and thought. Why should I go back? What if they act like I don't exist, again? What if they are mad at me? What have they done for me? They have caused me pain all these years without caring. Why should I care about their pain?

I was about to turn back, but then remembered Sam. I bet if Sam had felt this way he still would have done the right thing. The right thing would be to go back home. I sighed, uncertain of which road to take. I mean, what if they really missed me? What if I never saw my rat again? I was sitting on the sidewalk for about ten minutes thinking of "what ifs", when Sam came up to me. I told him about my family, me running away, the flyer, and my tough decision. He thought I should go home........of course! Then, he said it was my decision.

I finally decided he was right, I walked on home. When I got to the door I let out a huge sigh, and knocked. It was my mom who opened the door. She automatically jumped forward and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe! I went inside and everyone hugged me, even my brother! Then, I told them about the garden.

I told them it was a magic place where I felt safe. They listened! They actually paid attention to ME! When I was done my sister and brother went off as soon as my mom and dad started lecturing me about leaving the house. After, ten minutes they noticed the boredom in my eyes and told me to go rest. When I got to my room I ran over to Marshmellow's cage. She stared at me as if saying "I really missed you". I wanted to play with her, but I was worn out so I went to bed.

The next day I told my parents I had to go water my violets. They shared a look of concern. I didn't miss it, so I suggested that they come with me. They decided that was fair. When we got there I got there I introduced them first to Kim. She was very polite, and acted as if my dad's jokes were funny. Then, I introduced them to Sam. They loved Sam, especially when they found out that he was the one who convinced me to come home.

I showed them my violets and they were both very impressed. I was so glad that they were finally paying attention to me. The next day my sister and brother came to see the garden. They were in awe. I was starting to feel confident in myself, my violets, and the garden. The next day my mom, dad, sister, and brother were back with shovels and seeds. My mom planted sunflowers. My sister planted lilies. My dad planted roses, for my mom. My brother planted....well, no one knows. He wouldn't tell us. He just kept saying "You'll see".

I felt happier than I have ever been in my life. I felt safe and secure and unexplainable. From that day on we always went to the garden. Our family was together and happy. I didn't want to say anything because it would sound as if I was full of myself, but I felt that it was mostly me that connected my family. Though no one knew it, it still always made my day.


End file.
